The present invention relates to a compression molded door assembly. Compression molded door assemblies comprise a separate class of doors. A prior art compression molded door assembly is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,540, which was granted Nov. 5, 1985.
Compression molded door assemblies include outer compression molded door skins which have a textured pattern on the outer side of each skin which simulates, for example, grain and texture of a wood door.
The compression molded door assemblies are often superior to a wood door in that they have dimensional stability which resists excessive deflection and warping caused by temperature and humidity differentials.